100 DJINNS
by Tavata
Summary: Hemos creado al hombre de barro, de arcilla moldeable... Antes, del fuego ardiente habíamos creado a los genios...
1. Chapter 1

I

Todos conocemos la historia del "diamante en bruto" de la rata callejera que logró ganarse el corazón de la princesa Jasmine, la flor más hermosa de todo el desierto; todos conocemos la historia de cómo derrotó al temible Yafar, al igual que a la maligna Nasira, a la peligrosa Mirage, al desalmado Monzerath, todos conocemos esas historias, las proezas de Aladdin, Genio, la alfombra voladora de su inseparable Abu. Sí, todos sabemos sus historias, a mí en lo personal me gusta la historia de cómo se enfrentó al ejercito de Djinns para rescatar a su padre… ¡¿Cómo? ¿No la conocen? Ahhhh pues no se preocupen, aprovechemos la luz de la luna, la cálida brisa del desierto y la protección de nuestros camellos y descansemos al cobijo de la fogata mientras la caravana recupera fuerzas para seguir mañana con la travesía…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Cassim había dejado de ser el líder de los cuarenta ladrones después de ser salvado por su hijo.

La boda de Aladdin y la princesa Jasmine había sido el evento más esperado de toda Agrabah, todos estaban felices con su nuevo "sultán"

Ahora el padre de nuestro héroe se encontraba viajando por las candentes arenas del desierto en compañía de Iago. ¿Qué les había motivado a emprender ese viaje? Nada más y nada menos que un tesoro, y no era uno cualquiera… Después de haber encontrado "El máximo tesoro" Cassim y su emplumado amigo escucharon de un mercader bárbaro la existencia de un tesoro tan grandioso, tan extraordinario que los mismos Djinns lo custodiaban.

¿Quién le podía decir que no a la promesa de montañas de oro, de montañas de rubís y zafiros? Pues ni Cassim ni Iago serían capaces de decirle "no" Y así fue como después de cargar provisiones y agua en abundancia en las alforjas del caballo de Cassim emprendieron el viaje.

…

El sultán estaba encantado con su nuevo "hijo" y su alfombra voladora por supuesto, el sultán estaba muy feliz y daba gracias a Alláh por la buena fortuna que había tenido su hija al encontrar un joven tan valiente y que valía su peso en oro como Aladdín.

Por su parte el joven no podía pedir nada más que estar al lado de Jasmine, claro que todas las aventuras que habían tenido junto con el Genio y Abu le daban puntos extra a la emoción de la vida.

Esa noche el sultán no dejaba de dar vueltas por el salón del trono en la alfombra voladora mientras Jasmine y Aladdin estaban uno junto al otro mirando por el balcón sin importarles las caras de burla que les dedicaba Abu.

Parecía iba a ser una noche de lo más tranquila cuando un fuerte grito llamó la atención del diamante en bruto.

¿Iago?- preguntó Aladdin separándose de Jasmin- ¿Qué sucedió?

El excompañero de Yafar había aterrizado de pico contra el suelo, el pobre tenía todas las plumas de la cola completamente chamuscadas.

Solo ver quién había llegado el sultán dejo de jugar mientras todos se acercaban a ver qué estaba pasando.

-Ca…Cassim…

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el pájaro rojo antes de clavar el pico contra el suelo por lo agotado que estaba.

Mi padre- Aladdin se sorprendió- ¿Le sucedió algo a mi padre?

Tendrían que esperar hasta que Iago despertara para saber que había pasado con Cassim…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

¿Te gustaría que continuara mi relato? Está bien, pero tendrás que esperarme ya que los camellos están sedientos y alguien debe ir a darles un poco de agua. Permíteme un momento y en breve continuaremos con este cuento…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

2

-¡Amor, ya regresé!... ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¡¿Dónde están todos?

Genio había llegado de visitar Disneylandia una vez más (¿Qué era Disneylandia? Nadie en Agrabah, en el Palacio, en el desierto o en la Cueva de las Maravillas… bueno, tal vez en la Cueva sí, pero en general, nadie sabía a dónde iba de vacaciones el genio de la lámpara maravillosa) generalmente la Alfombra, Abú y Aladdín con Jasmine iban a recibirlo pero al parecer hoy no había nadie en el castillo.

Aun con su gorra de Goofy puesta Genio desapareció y apareció en la sala del trono, donde en el magnífico trono con decorado de elefantes estaba sentado el Sultán hablando con los guardias, Alladín y Jasmine.

¿Acaso me perdí de algo?- preguntó el genio haciendo desaparecer su gorra.

¡Genio, regresaste!- saludó Alladín levantando la vista y topándose con su azul amigo.

¡All, muchacho! ¿Qué sucede?- apareció el genio junto a él- ¿Acaso volvieron a perder las llaves?

Mi padre… está en peligro- contestó el diamante en bruto.

El genio dejó de ser gracioso en ese momento.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el genio de la lámpara maravillosa.

Al momento el amigo de Aladdín fue puesto al tanto.

No lo sé, All- comenzó el genio caminando de un lado para otro- los Djinns, no son nada amigables, son genios malos… Recuerdas Jafar, bueno pues ellos son como doscientos Jafars… bueno tal vez no, tal vez solo ciento cincuenta Nasiras.

Sí el genio se ponía así de serio y no recurría a ninguno de sus chistes y ocurrencias realmente es que tenían muy serios problemas.

Tenemos que hacer algo para salvar a mi padre- dijo Aladdín con determinación- Genio, iré a rescatarlo.

¡Puf!

El genio apareció vestido con traje de camuflaje al más puro estilo Rambo hasta con la cinta roja en la frente azul.

Iremos por nuestro hombre, soldado- dijo el genio azul fingiendo una voz de "muy macho"-pero primero…

Jasmine y Aladdín se acercaron más a ver al genio ¿qué haría? ¿tendría algún plan?

¡Recuerditos y souvenirs!- gritó con emoción.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron un momento sorprendidos pero al minuto siguiente entendieron que no podrían seguir sin antes haberle dado gusto a Genio.

Muñequita para Jasmine- iba repartiendo el genio mientras le daba una muñeca muy parecida a Bella hasta con el vestido dorado- para esfera de cristal, se han vuelto muy populares- entregó a Aladdín una esfera de cristal con Simba, Timón y Pumbaa en el interior- gorras de Mickey para los demás- les puso a Abú, Alfombra y Rajá las clásicas gorras del jefe de la casa Disney- ahora sí… ¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!

Y con otro ¡Puf! Volvió a desaparecer.

…

Aun no tenían un plan listo, solamente se había acordado que irían Aladdín, Genio, Abú, Alfombra y Iago (después de despertar el ex ayudante de Jafar no dejó que le dejaran atrás) en esta ocasión Jasmine se tuvo que quedar con su padre y con Rajá era demasiado peligroso el que la princesa les acompañara.

Finalmente después de una hora de preparativos todos estuvieron listos y arriba de la Alfombra.

A su derecha pueden ver el desierto- el Genio estaba vestido de aeromoza- a su izquierda pueden ver… el desierto…

Aladdín estaba muy callado.

All, vamos, todo estará bien… Cassim sabe cuidarse, verás que todo está bien-el Genio le sonreía.

Lo sé… solo que… bueno… Gracias Genio- agradeció Aladdín.

Genio solo trataba de levantarle un poco el animo a su amigo, si uno se enterara que su padre era preso de los Djinns obvio que se sentiría terrible así que era mejor tener el apoyo de sus amigos para tener el valor y coraje para enfrentarse a todos esos genios malignos.

…

Aunque la alfombra voladora era el medio de transporte más rápido de todo el mundo conocido, en esta ocasión parecía que tardaba más de lo normal en cruzar el desierto ¿acaso la magia de los Djinns no les dejaba llegar hasta el padre de Aladdin? No, tal vez solo era la terrible tormenta de arena que se había levantado.

¿No podemos ir más rápido?- se quejó abiertamente Iago.

Sí, tal vez si te hubieras quedado- contestó el genio ahora vistiendo un traje negro y un portafolios como un señor molesto por el tráfico- ¡no ofendas a nuestra Alfombra mágica de primera clase, plumífero!

Sí, al parecer algo extraño estaba pasando, todos estaban comenzando a molestarse con los demás, Abú no dejaba de pelearse con la Alfombra, el Genio contra Iago, Aladdín era el único que parecía intentar calmarlos sin éxito. Eso tenía que ser magia, una magia muy mala si era capaz de hacer pelear a los amigos entre sí.

Y como si el pelear entre ellos no fuera suficiente sucedió ¡La tormenta de arena empeoro! Parecía que estaban dentro de un enorme torbellino, tal vez eso se sentía estar en el enorme reloj de Arena de Jafar, aunque Jasmine nunca hablaba sobre eso.

No podían ni siquiera abrir los ojos o la arena les lastimaba, era volar a ciegas mientras la Alfombra peleaba inútilmente por mantener el curso, hasta el Genio parecía por primera vez en toda su vida no ser capaz de hacer algo por ayudarles.

¡Es obra de los Djinns!- gritó para hacerse escuchar entre el clamor del torbellino- ¡Definitivamente son los Djinns!- confirmó ahora vestido con un traje de piloto de la segunda guerra mundial.

Nadie contestó, les era imposible si no querían que la arena se les metiera en la boca, en un giro brusco Abú salió disparado de la Alfombra, el pobre monito se había soltado del chaleco de Aladdin.

¡Abú!- gritó el muchacho solo escuchar a Abú gritando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Aladdin se lanzó de la Alfombra para intentar salvar a su amigo. Solo ver lo que el chico había hecho el Genio también se puso en el filo de la Alfombra.

¡Pocahontas!- gritó para darse valor y aprovechar para vestirse como la princesa americana.

Y ya que no era necesario seguir volando sino salvar a sus amigos también la Alfombra se dejó devorar por el remolino de arena que se había tragado a Aladdin, Abú y el Genio pese a los gritos de terror de Iago quien le urgía regresar a la seguridad del Palacio...

…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Aladdin no lo sabía, había despertado en medio de la nada completamente solo ¿dónde estaban los demás?

¡Abú!- gritó- ¡Genio! ¡Alfombra!

Nadie contestó, estaba completamente solo a la mitad de ninguna parte en el desierto.

De un salto se puso de pie mirando en todas direcciones. Era peor que estar en el fin de la Tierra cuando lo mandó Jafar muy lejos de Agrabah, al menos en esa ocasión había tenido a Abú a su lado, ahora, no había nadie…

¿Ahora cómo encontraré a mi padre?- se preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando ingeniar un plan- vamos All, vamos, tengo que pensar en algo.

…

Mientras tanto Abú intentaba liberar su cola sin mucho éxito de la palmera más grande y enorme que jamás había visto.

Lo último que el monito supo fue que se había soltado del chaleco de Aladdin cayendo sin remedio en medio del torbellino de arena solamente para después despertar en lo que parecía ser la única palmera en medio de un oasis lejos muy lejos de All y sus amigos…

…

-¡Sabía que esto era una locura! ¡Sabía que esto solo nos traería problemas! ¡Sabía que tenía que haberme quedado con la princesa Jasmine!

Alfombra no sabía que era peor si el estar enterrado hasta la mitad del tejido debajo de cientos y cientos de rocas o estar soportando las quejas y protestas de Iago quien solo tenía atrapadas las plumas de la cola por lo poco que quedaba de la montaña de roca con la que habían chocado o al menos eso parecía después de que despertaran de la tormenta de arena.

¿Dónde estarían los demás?

…

¿Y finalmente dónde estaba Genio?

-Hola… gatitos… hola… ¿tú no eres Simba? Lo conozco, es un buen amigo… oh All, ¿dónde estás?

Sin haber podido utilizar su magia a causa del poder de los Djinns el Genio termino siendo rodeado por cuatro leones de color naranja como la arena del desierto al atardecer. Si no podía utilizar su magia o encontraba alguna otra solución iba a terminar siendo la cena de esos peligrosos gatitos...

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

3

Cassim se incorporó muy lentamente, la cabeza le dolía ¿qué había pasado? Comenzó a hacer memoria ¡Claro! Había sido atrapado por un par de Djinns, el padre de Aladdín ya había conocido al genio de la lámpara maravillosa amigo de su hijo; pero, estos genios tenían un aspecto terrible y no se parecían para nada al simpático genio de color azul.

De un solo golpe lo habían sometido, ¿por cuánto tiempo habría permanecido inconsciente? No lo sabía, solo esperaba Iago hubiera huido para pedir ayuda. Cierto que no era el antiguo Rey de los ladrones pero ni siquiera un rey como él podría con semejante cantidad de genios.

Lentamente se acercó a la orilla de su prisión, una especie de jaula de oro con barrotes de color rojizo semejante a la jaula done las palomas de la princesa Jasmine pasaban sus días.

La jaula estaba metros y metros por encima del blanco piso de mármol de esa habitación. Parecía que estaba solo, ¿Dónde estarían los Djinns? Ni siquiera cuando fue por la Mano de Midas y el máximo tesoro se había visto en semejantes problemas.

Vamos Cassim- se dijo a sí mismo- tienes que salir de aquí…

…

Aladdín llevaba horas y horas caminando en lo que sentía era en círculos sin lograr encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos en ese solitario desierto.

¿Cómo saldría ahora de este predicamento? Si tan solo estuviera con él el genio, ¿qué sería de sus amigos? ¿dónde se encontrarían?

Yo no me preocuparía tanto por ellos- dijeron de pronto.

¿Quién es? ¡Muéstrate!- gritó Aladdín a la nada.

Y sin más para su asombro una brisa de aire comenzó a formar una especie de remolino frente a él, entre más giraba la arena más tomaba forma hasta que una niña pequeña montada encima de un camello apareció frente a él.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Aladdín preguntándose si esa niña sería peligrosa.

Tenía unos ojos tan expresivos y bonitos como los de Jasmine, eso no inspiraba desconfianza pero Aladdín se había topado con tantos enemigos en tantos disfraces que sospechar de una niña era una precaución necesaria.

Mi nombre no es importante- contestó ella mientras su camello continuaba mascando- sabes, yo no me preocuparía tanto por ellos…

¿Quiénes ellos?- probó jugar a no saber el amigo del genio.

De tus amigos, claro- contestó la niña como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- yo no me preocuparía tanto por ellos… además los Djinns ya los debieron haber encontrado.

¿Sabes sobre los Djinns? ¿Cómo sé que no eres uno de ellos?- Aladdín guardo su distancia con la niña y su rumiante camello.

Yo sé sobre los Djinns y no podrías saber si soy o no soy uno de ellos, no es de importancia- la niña pareció perder interés en la conversación- Me gusta tu chaleco.

Yo podría darte un chaleco como este- señaló Aladdín- solo tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a mis amigos…

Si quieres encontrar a tus amigos, tienes que encontrar a los Djinns… no les gustan las visitas y más después de que tu padre quiso robarles…- la niña guardó silencio solo ver la cara de sorpresa del chico- vamos, sube, debes tener los pies adoloridos ¿por qué caminar en círculos? ¿Te gusta caminar en círculos?

…

Ahora sabía cómo se sentían las bananas, Abú ahora las comería con más cuidado y admiración… No, no era momento para pensar en semejantes tonterías, el pequeño monito tenía que encontrar la forma de liberarse y ayudar a Aladdín.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, por más que se esforzaba nada más no podía liberar su cola y continuaba colgando de cabeza.

¿Y ahora cómo lograría soltarse? Continuaba forcejeando cuando escuchó unas pesadas pisadas acercándose a la palmera ¡Y no se había equivocado! Lo primero que hizo Abú fue gritar y sacudirse como loco ¡Una enorme figura de color naranja encendido estaba frente a él! Parecía como si esa desconocida criatura no supiera lo que Abú era porque lo miraba con mucha atención, como si cada uno de sus movimientos fuera lo más extraordinario que hubiera visto.

Agotado Abú dejó de moverse, tenía miedo de que intentaran atraparlo, cuando la criatura alargo una poderosa mano hacia él, el monito comenzó a gritar de nuevo pero fue atrapado como temía por la criatura naranja; pero, cosa extraña, solo estar entre sus poderosos dedos, Abú dejó de gritar, era como si ya no tuviera miedo, y cosa aun más sorprendente se durmió.

Así que ya no se dio cuenta que la criatura naranja comenzaba a caminar alejándose de la palmera llevando a un monito inconsciente con tanto cuidado como si de una mariposa hecha en pergamino se tratara…

…

Iago continuaba despotricando contra las rocas, contra los genios malvados, contra la Alfombra atrapada por debajo de él, contra su mala suerte y hasta contra las plumas de su cola cuando las piedras comenzaron a reacomodarse. Si no estuviera tan familiarizado con la magia el antiguo ayudante de Jafar se hubiera sorprendido; solamente sentir que sus alas estaban libres trato de escapar solamente para ser atrapado por una enorme mano de roca, sí, la montaña misma había tomado forma y ahora tenía tanto a Iago como a la Alfombra atrapados cada uno en cada mano.

¿Qué hacían entre mis rocas?- preguntó la montaña con una voz parecida a la de un anciano.

¿Sus rocas? Mil disculpas excelencia- comenzó Iago hablando como lo hacía con Jafar cuando intentaba salvarse de un castigo- no lo sabíamos, pero ahora mismo nos iremos.

La Alfombra movía las borlas de sus adornos tratando de indicarle a Iago que guardara silencio.

Oh no, no, no, me han despertado, de un sueño de más de cien años y eso no es cortés- continuó la montaña anciano poniéndose de pie- ahora tendrán que responder de sus actos.

¿Un castigo? ¡Pero excelencia no hemos hecho nada malo! ¡SOCORRO! ¡ALADDIN!- comenzó a gritar Iago completamente desesperado.

No grites, no entiendo porque los jóvenes gritan tanto- gruñó esa anciana criatura sin liberar a Iago- no, no, esto no es correcto… Cuando yo era joven y no tenía más que unas cuantas capas de granito encima, mi padre me dijo… ¿qué me dijo? Ah sí, lo recuerdo bien, fue cuando el desierto era joven y los genios ya eran viejos… recuerdo a los genios, todos fuertes y poderosos… pero ¿poderosos? Ah sí, claro, mi padre me decía ¿qué me decía? Pero no grites, vaya, que haces que pierda el hilo de mi historia… bueno, ahora tendré que iniciar de nuevo mi cuento… ¿en qué iba?

Ese iba a ser un viaje muuuuuy largo…. Tanto para Iago como para la pobre Alfombra que soportaba con silencioso pesar el largo monologo de la montaña-anciano y los gritos desesperados de Iago…

…

-¡El ciclo sin fin! ¡Ciclo sin fin!...

El genio terminó de cantar (traje de la producción de Broadway del musical del Rey León incluido) lo había logrado, solamente comenzar "Hakuna Matata" los cuatro leones que lo rodeaban se sentaron sobre sus cuartos traseros muy atentos como si no quisieran perder una sola palabra. Cuando terminó "Quiero ya ser el rey" los leones movían sus colas al ritmo de la canción como si quisieran escuchar más y pues como al genio no le gustaba quedar mal con su público terminó cantando "Ciclo sin fin" nunca había tenido un público tan magnífico como éste, lástima que no pudieran hablar o aplaudir, solo soltar gruñiditos de gusto y mover sus colas al son de la música.

Y bien chicos- dijo el Genio ahora vestido como un guía de safari- ¿pueden ayudarme a encontrar a mis amigos?

Los cuatro leones se giraron a ver como si pensaran en ayudarle o no, el Genio se mordía los azules dedos como si tuviera miedo así que cuando los leones movieron sus cabezas indicando un claro "sí" el Genio los abrazo a todos como cuando abrazaba a sus amigos.

A ti te pondré Simba, a ti Mufasa, a ti Kovú y a ti Kopa- señalaba a los leones.

Estos rugieron de tal forma que atemorizaban a cualquiera.

Bueno, no- dijo el Genio con una cara larga como la que ponía cuando estaba al servicio de Jafar- vamos, será un viaje muy largo.

Y flotando sobre los leones comenzó a seguirlos esperando sus amigos estuvieran bien…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

4

¡Sorprendente!- exclamó Aladdín aun con la boca abierta.

La niña y el camello lo habían sacado de la soledad del desierto guiándolo hasta la entrada de un palacio tallado entre las rocas. Era mucho más glorioso que el palacio del Sultán, mucho más grande e imponente que el interior de la Cueva de las Maravillas y la misma Caverna donde se escondían los 40 ladrones ¡Mucho más impactante que la isla que aparece y desaparece donde se encuentra la Mano de Midas!

Lindo ¿verdad?- la niña del camello indicó que avanzaran- nadie que no sea invitado puede encontrar la entrada.

¿Nadie?- Aladdín cuidaba cada uno de sus pasos temiendo encontrarse con alguna trampa.

No, nadie- siguió la pequeña- cualquier mortal que intentará encontrarnos solo vería una garganta de rocas… Sabes, Cassim fue la excepción, no sé quién lo habrá guiado pero no tuvo ningún problema en encontrar la entrada, es como si la puerta le estuviera esperando. El pajarraco no fue invitado, es más me hubiera gustado que la puerta se hubiera cerrado atrapándole las plumas de la cola, habla demasiado.

Ese es Iago- pensó para sí Aladdín- ¿y hacia donde nos dirigimos?

Con el Gran Djinn- una vez más hablo la niña como si fuera perdiendo el interés en la conversación- tal vez le agrades tanto como Cassim…

…

Los cuatro leones guiaron al Genio hasta una garganta rocosa.

Ahhhh, así que aquí está la entrada- sonrió el Genio.

Los cuatro leones cambiaron de apariencia a cuatro genios de tamaño mucho mayor que el Genio de color azul, solamente que éstos conservaban las colas de leones con las cuales barrían el polvo del desierto hasta formar una ligera cortinilla de color arena detrás de ellos.

¿Están mis amigos adentro?- preguntó el Genio entendiendo la invitación de entrar.

Los cuatro genios solamente asintieron con la cabeza.

Gracias, chicos- se despidió el Genio antes de desaparecer en el interior del palacio.

Gracias a ti por las canciones- contestaron a coro los cuatro genios antes de desaparecer a su vez.

…

La jaula de oro donde estaba encerrado Cassim se mecía de un lado hacia a otro, en su interior Cassim no dejaba de empujarla con todas sus fuerzas intentando hacer que cayera de su argolla, solamente esperaba que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte al chocar contra el suelo o de lo contrario terminaría rompiéndose algún hueso.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar de ahí, además no podía permitir que su hijo fuera hecho prisionero, sabía perfectamente que Alladín no dudaría en acudir en su rescate.

Parecía que no faltaba mucho para que finalmente pudiera estar libre cuando un gruñido semejante al trueno en una tormenta se dejara escuchar.

¡Tranquila avecilla!- rugió el trueno- No queremos que te lastimes.

Y solamente escuchar esa voz parecida al trueno una poderosa mano de color naranja hizo que todo alrededor de Cassim se oscureciera. Era tan ancha que toda la palma de la mano y sus dedos fue suficiente para que las tinieblas se hicieran presentes ante los ojos del rey de los ladrones.

¿Quién eres y por qué me tienes prisionero?- preguntó Cassim aunque conocía muy bien ambas respuestas.

Jajajajaja ¿y aun me lo preguntas mortal?- la mano se retiró de la jaula dejando que Cassim una vez más viera la luz.

Cassim era hombre de carácter y una vida como rey de los ladrones lo había hecho ver muchas más cosas que cualquier otro hombre pero nada lo había preparado para toparse cara a cara con el Gran Djinn, el líder de todos los Djinns y genios malvados del desierto, Alá lo protegiera…

El Gran Djinn tenía la piel naranja más encendida que el padre de Aladdín nunca antes había visto, no se parecía en absoluto al Genio, aunque los brazaletes de sus muñecas estaban presentes además de tener otro adornos de oro a todo lo largo de los brazos desnudos. Su chaleco negro parecía estar hecho de seda al igual que sus pantalones abombados.

Ya habían tardado- habló de nuevo con esa poderosa voz.

Al momento en la puerta central de esa habitación llegó Aladdín acompañado de la niña y su camello mientras por una abertura en la parte más alta del muro izquierdo apareció el Genio. El genio que atrapara a Abú también apareció en un remolino de arena del desierto solo para unos cuantos segundos después dar paso a la montaña anciano que llevaba en sus manos a Iago y a la Alfombra.

¡Padre!- gritó Aladdín solo ver a Cassim atrapado.

El diamante en bruto intentó correr hacia donde estaba el rey de los ladrones solo para ser detenido por el fuerte golpe de una cimitarra contra el suelo. La niña había cambiado de forma para ser una más de esos genios del desierto.

Te dije que no me preocuparía por ellos- habló aun con una vocecita infantil.

¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?- preguntó a gritos Iago tratando inútilmente de liberarse del agarre de la montaña-anciano.

¿Y todavía lo preguntas, ladrón?- habló el Gran Djinn- Primero intentaste robarnos junto con el Rey de los ladrones, ahora todos ustedes llegan sin ser invitados ¿y todavía lo preguntan?

Si me permite, Gran Djinn- hizo una reverencia exagerada el genio- Al solo quiero que su padre regrese con él, los demás vinimos para ayudarlo… No es que no queramos pasar mucho tiempo con ustedes pero ya saben: la familia, los negocios, las plantas, las mascotas. Tenemos que regresar a casa.

¿A casa?- habló por primera vez el genio que tenía aun a Abú en sus manos- ¿y cómo encontrarán el camino?

En los tiempos de mi padre y de su padre y del padre del padre de mi padre- intervino la montaña-anciano- solamente hacíamos arder las villas y que los hombres tuvieran miedo. No les permitíamos descubrirnos, les aterrábamos en los sueños y acrecentábamos nuestros tesoros, claro eran otros tiempos, mejores y viejos tiempos. Recuerdo una historia…

¡No estamos para esas tonterías!- rugió el Gran Djinn harto de la perorata por parte de todos- Se quedarán aquí hasta el final de los tiempos, será divertido torturarles y romperles todos los huesos.

Yo tengo una mejor idea- dijo Aladdín con mucha tranquilidad- ¿Por qué no un juego?

¿Un juego? Los cuatro Djinns que estaban presentes se giraron por unos segundos para verse los unos a los otros.

¿Qué clase de juego?- habló quien antes fuera una niña.

Ya saben, yo contra, no sé… ¿ustedes?- continuó con toda calma Aladdín.

La carcajada de todos esos genios del desierto fue ensordecedora. El Gran Djinn se secó una lágrima.

En verdad ¿crees que puedes ganarnos en un juego?- preguntó. Aladdín asintió con la cabeza- Me parece bien, pero nosotros ponemos las reglas…

Una sola condición- le interrumpió el mejor amigo del Genio de la lámpara maravillosa.

¿Y qué podría ser?- continuó el Gran Djinn.

Aladdín tenía toda la atención de los Djinns del desierto.

Solamente yo juego, no importa lo que me pase ninguno de mis amigos puede resultar lastimado ¿están de acuerdo?- se cruzó de brazos Al.

Los Djinns parecieron meditarlo un poco pero al momento asintieron.

Ahora nuestras reglas- aceptó el Gran Djinn- juegas contra nosotros… ¡Contra los 100 Djinns del desierto! ¡Muajajajajajaja! ¡Muchacho tonto!

No lo creo…- murmuró Aladdín sonriendo pese al peligro que parecía haber caído sobre su cabeza.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

5

¡Al, muchacho! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Son Djinns, son tramposos!- insistía el Genio.

Los amigos de Aladdín estaban libres y lo rodeaban intentando convencerlo de que no continuara con su plan. Cassim era el que peor se sentía, había ido a buscar el tesoro más grande, un tesoro más extraordinario que el de la Isla que desaparece y en lugar de eso solo había logrado poner en un riesgo terrible a su propio hijo. El rey de los ladrones sentía que había fallado como padre.

No pongas esa cara- le sonrió Aladdin confiado- todo estará bien, en menos de una hora estaremos de regreso en Agrabah, no quiero hacer esperar más a Jasmin.

¡Basta de palabras!- rugió de pronto el gran Djinn- ¡Que inicien los juegos!

Estoy listo…- avanzó Aladdin hacia los genios del desierto- recuerda tu palabra, solamente yo juego…

…

Las reglas son muy sencillas- explicaba la Djinn que había tomado la forma de una niña pequeña cuando encontró a Aladdin- tú solo contra todos nosotros, nosotros no tocaremos a ninguno de tus amigos y ellos no intervendrán. El juego es una carrera por todo un circuito que hemos hecho para esta ocasión. Los Cien Djinns del desierto estamos ansiosos por probarte en este reto, podremos utilizar todo lo que se nos ocurra para detenerte, tú solo tienes que sobrevivir y llegar hasta el final. ¡QUE EMPIECEN LOS JUEGOS!

Aladdin solamente tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia atrás cuando las fuertes carcajadas de todos los genios se hicieron presente, no habían mentido, cien genios de todos los colores y apariencias estaban reunidos por todas partes, el salón donde estaba la jaula que hubiera estado ocupando Cassim ya no se encontraba, en lugar de eso las rocas de la cueva se habían acomodado de tan forma que parecían toda una pista de obstáculos.

¡Corre, mortal, corre por tu vida!- gritó el Djinn que parecía la montaña-anciano mientras les lanzaba terrones de tierra que solo tocar el piso explotaban en luces multicolores y retumbar de relámpagos.

Aladdin comenzó a correr evitando en todo momento que esas cosas le impactaran, sabía que no lograría llegar al final si solamente se la pasaba corriendo, tenía que esquivar de alguna forma los disparos de la montaña-anciano aunque aun no tenía ni una idea de cómo lograrlo, estaba a punto de chocar con una roca gigante que no había visto en que momento había salido del suelo cuando de entre la arena comenzó a salir una decena de Djinns con escudos para cerrarle el paso.

¡Eso es justo lo que necesito!- se dijo a sí mismo Al.

Para asombro del Genio, Al una vez más recurrió a su ingenio y con una velocidad sorprendente derrapó pasando por debajo de las enormes y torcidas piernas de uno de los genios de los escudos, éste intentó pisarlo pero al levantar su pata gigante Al lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, el Djinn no solamente había derribado a toda la fila de sus compañeros sino que había soltado su escudo, Aladdin aprovechó para tomarlo y utilizarlo como deslizador.

La roca con la que iba a chocar le sirvió al chico para escalarla y desde esa altura utilizar su nuevo deslizador. En menos de un minuto ya había dejado muy atrás al Genio montaña-anciano que sin poder soportar su derrota había comenzado a gritar toda su perorata de "en los tiempos de mi padre y del padre de mi padre…" que tanto sacaba de quicio a Iago.

Uno fuera, faltan noventa y nueve- se burló Aladdin.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir celebrando los cuatro genios que tomaran la forma de los leones se presentaron cerrándole el paso, una fortuna que Aladdin hubiera girado el escudo en el momento exacto para evitar colisionar con ellos.

Pudiste haber derrotado a once Djinns, pero no pasaras sobre nosotros- habló uno de los Djinn leones.

¡cierto!- se felicitó Aladdin- ¡Había olvidado a la decena de los escudos!

No podía permitirse más distracciones, Aladdin tenía que poner atención o terminaría en serios problemas.

Cassim intentaba alertar a su hijo pero no podía intervenir o Aladdin perdería el juego y su vida estaría en peligro.

Los cuatro Djinn leones hicieron aparecer cada uno un arco y un carcaj con flechas, solo colocarlas en el arco las flechas se encendían con un fuego intenso. No tardaron ni un suspiro en ser disparadas contra Aladdin, ahora el escudo le servía como protección contra el fuego, pero cuando la quinta flecha impacto en la madera, ésta ardió en segundos convirtiéndola en carbón.

Ahora Aladdin estaba atrapado bajo el fuego de las flechas.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo escapar? Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

Agua, si tuviera agua- se decía- Un momento… tengo arena.

¡Se ha vuelto loco!- gritó Iago de pronto.

Tal vez todos lo pensaron pero él fue el único que abrió el pico para decirlo. ¡Aladdin había comenzado a correr en círculos sin importarle el peligro de que las flechas lo atravesaran y quemaran vivo!

Entre más corría Aladdin más arena levantaba, era tanta que en unos cuantos minutos ya tenía toda una polvareda cubriendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Los Djinn-leones gruñeron cual verdaderos felinos al darse cuenta de que solo desperdiciaban flechas.

Tengo una idea, hermanos- habló otro de los genios.

Sin emplear palabras para explicar su plan, el Genio invocó a más de sus compañeros, veinte Djinn más rodeaban el remolino de polvo. Aladdín estaba rodeado.

Esto evitará que escape- explicó el Genio mientras preparaba su arco.

Al momento lanzó la flecha contra el remolino. Cassim y los demás amigos de Aladdin gritaron temiendo lo peor pero en el momento en que la flecha impacto la arena se escuchó un poderoso ¡Boom! Que lanzó en todas direcciones a los Genios que habían rodeado a Aladdin pero de este no se veía rastro.

Ahora Aladdin había logrado derrotar a veintiuno de los Djinn del desierto pero ¿dónde se había escondido nuestro joven héroe? ¿Dónde podría estar? Los cuatro Djinn leones se miraron sin entender ¿dónde podría estar? Uno estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando desde el fondo de la arena fue jalado hacia abajo, solo logró dar un rugido de sorpresa antes de quedar atrapado hasta la cintura. El compañero que estaba a su derecha iba a moverse para escapar de una inminente trampa cuando fue también tragado por la arena, el tercero de la izquierda fue jalado también pero por su propio amigo cuando intentaba desesperadamente liberarse de la arenosa prisión. El último Djinn-león que quedaba estaba a punto de escapar de esa trampa cuando de la arena salió Aladdin de un salto librando el riesgo de ser atrapado por los otros genios gigantes saltando sobre sus cabezas, le quito el arco al último Djinn preso y lo apunto contra el que quedaba.

¡Un paso más y disparo!- gritó aunque aun no había puesto una flecha.

El impacto de la flecha contra la arena había hecho que toda esa parte de la pista de obstáculos colapsara, uno de los tuneles provocados sirvió para que Al se escondiera y pudiera abrirse camino hasta las piernas de los Genios.

Ahora el último intento escapar pero ya que no había obedecido a Aladdin, éste le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el arco de madera lo que hizo que también lo enterrara en la arena.

¡Muy bien, Al!- gritó el Genio- Ya has derrotado a veinticinco Djinns- sacó un ábaco gigante- ¡Ya nada más te faltan setenta y cinco genios! ¡Ánimo ya son pocos!

Aladdin asintió mientras aprovechaba el momentáneo respiro para descansar un poco. Después de recuperar algo de aliento utilizó el arco para usarlo como garrocha y saltar al Djinn que le impedía el camino.

No puedo creer que veinticinco de nosotros han perdido- meneó la cabeza negativamente la Djinn-niña- ¿tienes algún plan, Gran Djinn?

Descuida, aun faltan setenta y tres Djinn más y tú- habló el Gran Djinn que hasta ese momento aun no intervenía- y si aun con eso no lográramos detenerle aun falta que yo entre al juego…- soltó una carcajada maligna.

Sí, el juego apenas había empezado y Aladdin hasta ahora seguía siendo el ganador, sus amigos esperaban solo la buena suerte no lo abandonara ahora que más la necesitaba…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


	7. Chapter 7

6

¡Setenta y cinco Djinns del desierto! ¿Cómo va a logar Aladdin derrotar a setenta y cinco Djinns del desierto?- gritaba Iago revoloteando sobre las cabezas de los demás.

¡Cierra el pico, plumífero, Al lo está haciendo muy bien!- le hizo guardar silencio el Genio.

Aladdin había logrado superar a veinticinco Djinns en esa peligrosa pista de obstáculos para poder salvar a su padre de la furia de los Djinns que moran en el desierto; pero, todavía faltaban una larga lista de contrincantes, la Djinn-niña, el Djinn naranja que atrapara a Abú y sobre todo al peligroso Gran Djinn.

Al no había tenido más que unos breves segundos de descanso en esta loca carrera cuando el Djinn naranja se plantara frente a él. ¡Era enorme! Y más recordaba a un mono gigante que a un genio como el Genio azul amigo de Aladdin.

Con una sonora carcajada el Djinn dio inicio a la siguiente parte de esta loca aventura. Al esperaba que le lanzara flechas ó rocas como habían hecho los tres Djinn leones ó el Djinn montaña-anciano pero en lugar de eso este nuevo Djinn había arrojado fruta ¡Fruta! Frutas raras de colores tan encendidos que parecían un sueño provocado por el calor del desierto.

Bananas, dátiles, cocos, moras, un sinfín de frutas de diversas formas y locos colores eran lanzadas contra Aladdin que las esquivaba sin entender cuál era la finalidad de este Djinn.

Al parecer también sus amigos tenían dudas sobre qué era lo que trataba esa maligna criatura ya que en un rápido vistazo Aladdin vio como su padre y sus amigos (a excepción de Alfombra) tenían las bocas muy abiertas (bueno Iago solo el pico)

¿Es una broma?- preguntó en voz alta Aladdin.

¡Puf! La respuesta vino de la manera menos imaginada ¡Las frutas no eran más que Djinns en forma de fruta! Habían aumentado su tamaño de tal forma que eran tan grandes como el palacio del sultán o tan pequeñas como para ser la comida del Djinn mono-naranja.

Ahí estaba el nuevo contingente a enfrentar, treinta Djinn frutas que ¡Escupían! ¡Guacalá, le escupían a Aladdin! Ahora Al tenía que saltar para evitar que la baba color neón que manchaba la arena le tocara mientras el Djinn mono reía como Abú, en verdad que parecía un mono gigante.

¡Cuidado, Aladdin!- gritó Cassim alertando a su hijo.

Los Djinn habían prohibido que sus amigos participaran en el juego pero no habían dicho nada sobre hablarle así que no había peligro de que Al perdiera por la acción de Cassim, al contrario fue el grito del rey de los ladrones lo que salvo a Aladdin en ese momento. Sí el chico no hubiera girado hacia su padre no hubiera visto el chorro de baba viscosa que iba en contra de su cara, en menos de un segundo Aladdin logro esquivarla. ¡La baba era tan viscosa que lo hubiera pegado al suelo arenoso dejándolo a merced del Djinn mono!

¡La baba! ¡Eso era! ¡Esa era la forma de ganarle a estos Djinns!

¡Fallaste!- se burló Aladdin.

Los Djinn fruta no eran muy listos y eso fue la clave para que cayeran en la trampa, los que tenían forma de moras fueron los primeros en caer. Aladdin se ponía casi enfrente de unos y de otros para que le escupieran, los Djinn-mora escupieron dando en el cuerpo de los Djinn-banana, en menos de lo que esperaba todos los Djinn fruta ya estaban pegados en esa cosa viscosa y gelatinosa a los pies del gran Djinn.

¡Treinta Djinn más a mi favor!- gritó Aladdin para hacer rabiar al Gran Djinn.

El gigante Djinn mono-naranja gruñó como un mono salvaje lanzándose contra Aladdin pero para su mala suerte y buena fortuna del muchacho, este Djinn que más parecía un animal resbaló con toda la baba dejada por los Djinn fruta que había invocado para detenerle.

¡Kaboom! Retumbó el golpe sordo del cuerpo del Djinn al caer. Su gigantesco cuerpo de mono se había pegado a los colores neon de los cuerpos de los demás Djinn.

¡He derrotado a otro de tus amigos, Gran Djinn!- gritó Aladdin al Gran Djinn parado sobre la cabeza naranja de su compañero caído- ¿Qué te parece?

¡Al, muchacho, eres excelente!- le gritaba el Genio con tres copias más todos vestidos como porristas rubias.

¡Solo faltan cuarenta y cuatro! ¡Solo faltan cuarenta y cuatro!- gritaba Iago abrazando a Abú- ¡Cuarenta y cuatro y seremos libres! ¡Nos llevaremos el tesoro y seremos libres! ¡Seremos libres y muy ricos!

El gran Djinn cerró con fuerza sus poderosos puños, ¡Ese miserable mortal estaba siendo más listo que su ejército de Djinns! ¿Qué rayos estaban pensando los demás que no podían detenerlo? Si esto seguía así, ese sería el primer humano que se les escapaba, ¡No podían permitirlo! ¡Debían hacer algo para detenerlo! El gran Djinn rugió con rabia, fue tal el rugido que lanzó que las rocas de las paredes rocosas que lo rodeaban se estremecieron como si hubieran sido de cristal y no de granito.

No desesperes, Gran Djinn- le llamó a la calma la Djinn-niña.

¡Espero que tengas un plan para detenerle! – rugía el Gran Djinn- ¡Prefiero sepultarlos a todos con las arenas del desierto antes de dejar que esa insignificante rata mortal se burle de nosotros!

No puedes hacer eso, tenemos que terminar nuestro propio juego- sentenció la Djinn-niña. –Tranquilo, tengo un plan, el mortal es predecible, deja que se vanaglorie de su momentánea gloria porque antes de que la luna se eleve en el cielo sobre nosotros Aladdin habrá perdido…

¡Cuidado Aladdin, solo te faltan cuarenta y cuatro Djinns pero el peligro está muy cerca!

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

7

Aladdín estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo a los poderosos Djinn del desierto, los genios de las arenas interminables no habían podido detenerlo hasta este momento, ya solo tenían a cuarenta y dos Djinn menores para poder frenarle la Djinn niña y el Gran Djinn; sí esa miserable rata mortal no era detenida terminaría ganando el juego que ellos mismos habían provocado y también sería capaz de liberar a sus amigos. ¡Era una afrenta inimaginable! ¡Ni siquiera en los tiempos del padre del padre del padre del Djinn montaña anciano había pasado esto!

Mientras Aladdín descansaba un poco de haber derrotado al Djinn mono naranja, la Djinn niña y el Gran Djinn preparaban algún plan para frenar de una vez al joven humano.

La siguiente en entrar al juego era la Djinn niña, ésta había tomado a veintiuno de los Djinn menores restantes, así dejaría la misma cantidad al Gran Djinn en caso de que ella no pudiera derrotarle, como le había dicho desde un principio no era de sus amigos de quienes debía preocuparse Aladdín sino de él mismo, y esa sería la base del plan de esta linda pero peligrosa genio de las arenas del desierto…

Aladdín- le llamó de pronto su padre Cassim- no debes confiarte.

No lo haré, descuida- contestó despreocupadamente Aladdín.

Para cualquiera que no conociera al Diamante en bruto hubiera tomado semejante respuesta como una muestra de absurda confianza pero para quienes lo conocían sabían que Aladdín tenía una carta a su favor que podría todavía jugar, era la forma en que les decía que no se preocuparan por él que finalmente saldrían de ese aprieto.

¡Es hora de jugar!- llamó la Djinn niña.

Aladdín asintió con la cabeza solamente, no podía confiarse, tal vez el haber derrotado al Djinn mono naranja había sido muy fácil pero había algo extraño y desconcertante con esta genio como para permitirse el lujo de no prestar atención, Aladdín sabía que si deseaba regresar con sus amigos a casa debía detenerla antes de que ella le ganará a dar el primer golpe además todavía le faltaba enfrentarse al Gran Djinn y ese sería el reto máximo de este juego…

La Djinn niña avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta colocarse frente a Aladdín, el muchacho le sacaba prácticamente una cabeza de altura pero no por ser de menor tamaño terminaría siendo derrotada, astucia era lo que se necesitaba en esta parte del juego, más astucia para derrotar al ingenioso Aladdín.

¿A qué vamos a jugar ahora?- preguntó el amigo de Abú sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos de la Djinn.

La Djinn niña sonrió con una mueca traviesa.

Oh, descuida yo no utilizaré ni baba asquerosa ni piedras que exploten- dijo como si fuera un inocente juego de niños.

¿En serio?- Aladdín no creía que no hubiera alguna clase de truco en esta parte del juego.

Sí, será pura magia pura; un sencillo e inocente juego de niños…- agregó la Djinn con un peligroso tono en su vocecita.

Algo no estaba bien… ¡Puf! Con un solo chasquido de los dedos de la Djinn niña Aladdin fue rodeado por los Djinn menores ¿Era una trampa? La Djinn pareció adivinar lo que Aladdin estaba pensando porque moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro negaba ante la cara de Aladdin.

No, no es una trampa, solo es un juego- insistió ella ahora sin sonreír- Te dije que no te preocuparás por tus amigos pero aun así sigues pensando en ellos en todo momento. Bien, veamos si con esto me haces caso por fin.

¿Sus amigos? ¡Su padre! Aladdin giro la cabeza hacia atrás para ver que sus amigos y Cassim estuvieran bien pero no pudo verlos, estaba rodeado por Djinns menores ¿Dónde estaban?

¡Dijeron que no les harían daño!- se molestó Aladdin.

Claro, claro, y respeto las reglas de los Djinn en este juego- le contestó la Djinn niña- Solo he hecho que salgan de escena por un momento, tú sabes, para que no te distraigas…

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuál es el juego?- Aladdin tenía que terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Bien, como puedes ver hay más de mis Djinn del principio- señaló la Djinn abriendo los brazos.

¡Era cierto! Había más genios que al principio y aun peor ¡Todos idénticos!

Entre mis Djinn originales se encuentran tus amigos ahora disfrazados…- la Djinn sonrió de nuevo pero ahora con una mueca que no era para nada bonita, más parecía una sonrisa de locura- ¿No es divertido? ¡Te dije que no debías preocuparte por ellos! ¡Ahora los has incluido en este juego! Y si quieres verlos de nuevo solamente tienes que encontrarlos entre los veintiuno de mis Djinns… Encontraras a tu Genio, al mono, al perico y a la alfombra…

¿Y mi padre? ¡No puedes hacerle daño a mi padre!- Aladdin estaba muy molesto.

No, no le haré daño y ya que ellos podían hablarte y distraerte yo puedo conservarlos y hacerlos callar para que sigas jugando… Ves, respeto las reglas… Encuentra a los cuatro amigos perdidos y cuando los encuentres encuéntrame a mí para que te regrese a tu padre… Tu tiempo está corriendo…- fue toda la explicación de la Djinn niña.

¿Cómo encontraría a sus amigos? ¿Cómo? Alladín estaba rodeado por los Djinn, ahora eran veinticinco, todos idénticos, ninguno mostraba algo que pudiera ser diferente a los demás algo que pudiera decirle finalmente que no eran genios sino que eran sus amigos disfrazados… ¡Cómo se suponía que los encontraría! ¿Y por qué había dicho la Djinn niña que se acababa el tiempo! Como una cubetada de agua fría le llegó la respuesta, los Djinn a su alrededor poco a poco se iban petrificando, los pies de todos ellos ya eran de roca. ¿Acaso sería capaz esa criatura de sacrificar a sus propios Djinn para detenerle? No le extrañaría que fuera así, además parecía que a esos genios no les importaba nada más que detenerle ¡Qué diferentes eran a su gran amigo Genio!

Genio… ¡Eso era!

Por muy lista que se creyera esta Djinn no era rival para Aladdín, él era más astuto que todos esos genios malvados y se los demostraría.

Ya sabía cómo encontrar a Genio…

Sus amigos eran únicos, y esa Djinn estaba mal al decir que no debía preocuparse por ellos, ¡Claro que debía preocuparse por ellos, por eso eran sus amigos! Bien, esa era la clave para derrotarla en su propio juego, sus amigos eran únicos esa era la diferencia con los Djinn que se repetían una y otra vez a su alrededor y ninguna magia podía cambiar eso.

Solo debía poner mucha atención a los detalles ya que finalmente encontraría algo que le recordara a sus amigos y así podría encontrarlos… Empezaría con Genio porque genio era el más diferente de todos.

Veamos Al- se decía a sí mismo- ¿qué es lo que hace único a Genio?

No, no era el color azul, tampoco era que pudiera hacer magia, Genio era único porque era un amigo de verdad, un amigo fiel. ¿cómo puedes encontrar a un amigo fiel? ¿cómo reconocer a un amigo fiel entre todos los demás? ¡Siendo tú mismo!

Aladdín comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente entre los Djinn como si realmente no le importara lo que pudiera pasarle a sus amigos.

Es una lástima que no esté aquí el Genio- comentó en voz alta como si le hablara al aire- si Genio estuviera aquí podríamos ir a divertirnos a la Cueva de las Maravillas ó podríamos acordarnos de cómo hicimos rabiar a Yafar, ahhh sí, Genio es más fuerte y poderoso que todos los Djinn de risa que están aquí. Es más Genio podría hacer todo esto y más en un abrir de ojos ¡Y mientras canta! ¿Y saben por qué? Porque Genio es mi amigo y a ustedes muchachos, no se ofendan, pero les falta carisma como para tener a un amigo de verdad…

Los Djinn que lo rodeaban no se movían, para ellos no había significado nada de lo que el muchacho había dicho, sus piernas ya estaban hechas roca y seguían sin moverse ni un solo centímetro ¿habría fallado su plan? ¿acaso no podría encontrar a Genio?

Una leve corriente de arenilla llegó hasta los pies de Aladdín, a su derecha el Djinn que estaba atrás de la tercera fila estaba temblando. ¿Por qué ese Djinn había reaccionado si era igual a los demás? Aladdin se sonrió ¡No era igual a los demás, aunque le hubieran puesto un disfraz y lo hubieran hecho callarse seguía siendo su Genio, su amigo Genio!

Te encontré Genio- dijo radiante de alegría Aladdin.

¡Puf! Al momento el Djinn cambió de forma dejando ver a Genio que lo abrazaba con fuerza entre sus brazos azules.

¡Al muchacho! ¡Qué bonitas cosas dijiste!- decía aguantando que lágrimas gigantescas escaparan de sus ojos.

Solo dije la verdad, Genio- se separó Al- tengo que encontrar a los demás pero no puedes ayudarme o perdería.

También se había dado cuenta de eso, si acaso se le hubiera ocurrido pedir ayuda a su amigo hubiera perdido y la Djinn niña hubiera ganado el juego, todos ellos serían prisioneros de los Djinn y nunca volvería a ver a Jasmín. No, no podía permitirlo.

Está bien, Al yo me quedaré aquí calladito y te echaré porras- dijo el Genio alejándose de los Djinn que parecían estatuas ahora petrificados hasta la cintura.

¡Encontré a Genio!- gritó Aladdin para que la Djinn niña escondida lo encontrara- ¡Y ahora encontraré a Abú! ¿No tienes miedo de perder?

Por mucho control que tuviera de sí la Djinn niña no pudo evitar enfurecerse, contaba con que Aladdín no encontrara a sus amigos ¡Seguía preocupándose por ellos! ¿Por qué? Fue tal su enfado que sin darse cuenta con solo pensarlo aplasto a cinco de los Djinn que tenía a su servicio, los Djinn se desmoronaron como si realmente hubieran sido de arcilla ¡Genial! ¡Ahora solo tenía diecinueve Djinns para poder esconder a los otros tres amigos perdidos de Aladdin y ocultarse ella misma con Cassim! No había problema, se repuso de su ofuscación, aun podía ganar, los Djinn ya estaban hechos roca hasta arriba de la cintura solo era cuestión de minutos para que terminaran por ser de granito completamente y Aladdin no podría recuperar a sus amigos petrificados si esto pasaba, solo debía esperar…

El Gran Djinn observaba todo sentado en un trono de mármol negro que había hecho aparecer, confiaba en que la Djinn niña pudiera detener a la rata miserable de Aladdin pero también esperaba que no lo lograra para poder detenerlo él en persona y darle el escarmiento que merecía por hacerlos ver como unos tontos…

Vamos muchacho- se decía a sí mismo- encuentra a tus asquerosos amigos rápido para que yo también pueda jugar contigo…

¡Corre Aladdin, el tiempo se termina y todavía necesitas encontrar a Iago, Abú, Alfombra y a Cassim!

Continuara…


End file.
